


Twined Histories

by Merfilly



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from an unwritten Archaeology AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twined Histories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarwolfik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/gifts).



"What's that?" Bryce asked as Lara pulled a small, box-like contraption out of her pocket.

"Souvenir," Lara told him. "Thought it might come in handy… actually, I've carried it with me on every trip to Egypt, hoping to use it."

"What's it do?" he persisted, watching her manipulate the sides. 

"If Father's notes from his classmate are right, it's a key. He went to school with this renegade archaeologist, American style, that had gotten it from his class mate."

"Not another story about the Jones gentlemen," Hillary complained, even as he maintained an eye on the corridor they'd come through. 

"Could be worse, Hillary," Lara told him. "I hear Mutt finally had a child, and she's following in the family footsteps," she said with a wicked smile, before the box opened into many points… just like the lock barring their way. "Shall we?"

"Oh sure, bet it opens right onto certain death," Bryce tossed out as he readied his gizmos to hold the door once they got in.

Lara pushed the puzzle box into place, twisting it a quarter turn… and the door slid away to reveal a dust-ridden treasure room… with a beat-up old hat lying just in side the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing a bit with timelines. Indy was contemporary-ish to Evie and Rick from the Mummy, while Alex O'Connell, Richard Croft, and Mutt are of an age to one another (again, ish, because there's about five years age gap among parties) Lara is a late child to her father in my opinion, and likewise, Mutt's holding off on the family constraints too.


End file.
